


The Other Woman

by Gaqalesqua



Series: The Devil's Dance [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, I keep throwing you at terrible people, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Groping, Nora i am so sorry baby, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Size Kink, This is what we like to call self indulgent smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Deputy Bharman's newest ally runs into a little bit of trouble





	The Other Woman

The suit was ruined for good, and she couldn't remember where her coat had been thrown. Despite the cool mountain air wisping against her skin, she was still burning up as the friction forced that pleasurable tension to coil tight between her thighs. She whimpered.

The man above her laughed, gripping her ass harder. “And I thought the _Deputy_ was trouble, huh? But _you…_ ”

His teeth dug into her neck, pulling her flush against his hips. Nora groaned, low and guttural, as his tongue swept across the marks in her dark skin as though to soothe them.

“Shoulda known someone calling herself _the General_ would've been this difficult.”

She'd certainly given them as much hell as she could muster, but Nora's weakness had always been army men, and so here she was, bent over beneath Jacob Seed as he fucked her roughly.

“But I didn't expect you to enjoy taking it _this_ much.” One rough, scarred hand ran up her stomach, cupping her breast. “I'm disappointed.” His thumb rubbed over her nipple. “Are you really just a desperate little girl underneath your fancy getup?”

The thigh high boots still clung to her legs, because of _course_ Jacob Seed would make her keep them on as he took her. His hips abruptly stilled. “I asked you a question.”

Nora craned her head to look behind her, and found those piercing eyes gazing at her. “It's not rhetorical?” she murmured.

Jacob's hand caressed her ass, and then squeezed roughly. “Gonna give me an answer?” he asked as she hissed. “Or should I make sure you can't sass back anymore?”

Nora took a deep breath, just as his fingers slipped beneath her and began to rub her clit in firm little circles. She yelped, arching upwards.

“Well?” he purred in her ear.

Nora almost came then and there. “Fuck you!” she gasped, her toes curling. Jacob's hand came to rest in her hair, scraping it out of the way of her neck. His dog tags slid over her back as he leaned down and peppered her neck with rough bites. Her eyes rolled up, and she trembled.

The asshole had appeared on the edge of the woods as she'd been running back to safety, and it was only as he'd given chase that she'd realised just how _far_ the nearest safe place actually _was_. He hadn't taken long to gain on her, cornering her. He had been silent, except for a few grunts, as he wrenched the gun from her grip, ripped her suit half off and tossed her coat into the bushes somewhere. But as humiliating as this was, she would rather it be _this_ than the torture he was so well known for.  

“Ain't broken you yet,” he murmured. He sounded _pleased_ , chuckling darkly when she shivered. “That's good.” His palm groped her breast, thumbing the nipple. “I got _plenty_ of plans for you, General. You and your little _Deputy_ friend.”

Briefly, Nora wondered where Dita was, even as she felt the telltale swoop in her stomach that told her she was getting close.

“Don't worry about your little girlfriend, General.” His fingers rubbed faster. Nora keened, her eyes squeezing shut. “You'll see her soon.”

His fucking _voice_. He bit his way up her shoulder to her abused neck, groaning in her ear. “In the meantime, let's make sure you aren't in the mood to be running away, huh?”

Nora's thighs clamped around his hand as she came. Jacob forced them open, laughing as she cried out, her fingers scraping against the dirt. Inspiration lit up in her head, clear in her mind despite the pleasure crashing through her and burning through her energy.

“That's it, General.” His rough palms ran down to grab her ass again, and Nora's skin _twitched,_ the oversensitivity kicking in as he kept going. She groaned. This man was a _beast_. And there was nothing that suggested he was about to fill her. Cold fear washed over her, muted somewhat by the fingers still stroking her clit despite the way her hips writhed against his hand.

How long could this man go for?

His radio blared. His hand slid away from her breast, and Nora turned, her arms weak, to see him pick it up, his hips rocking slowly. She whimpered.

“Report,” Jacob barked, sounding completely unbothered by the woman he was buried in.

_“Sir, the Deputy managed to escape, but we hit her with some Bliss.”_

Jacob moved his hand from her clit, grabbing her ass instead. “Failure is not an option. Go after her.”

_“Sir, I'm the only one left.”_

Jacob grunted. “Then get help.”

_“Yes sir.”_

Jacob tossed the radio aside, grabbing Nora's hips. Her hair flew around her face as he rutted her roughly, and she pushed against him. His hands were digging in hard enough to hurt, and she knew there would be bruises on her hips and ass in a day or two.

“You hear that?” He groaned. “Your Deputy is a clever little girl.”

“Yeah,” Nora gasped, her hands sinking into the dirt. She grabbed handfuls of soil. “She is!”

The sudden and almost _violent_ rush of pleasure that came from his movements was almost disorienting. But she could feel relief of a different kind nonetheless. Dita was out of danger for now. Now _she_ just had to break free.

From Jacob Seed. Oh god. This was going to be _interesting._

“This all you needed?” He growled, his chest pressing into her back, body almost crushing into hers. “Getting rutted like a bitch in heat? What are you gonna tell your precious Resistance?”

“Nice of you to let me go,” Nora panted.

He laughed, fingers slipping between her thighs. Her eyes rolled up and her hips arched into his touch despite herself, little whines escaping her lips. When his touch left her, hand going to her mouth, she sucked on his fingers almost without thinking. When he rubbed her again, the touch was slick, and Nora felt that tension threatening between her thighs again.

This was ridiculous. He _had_ to be nearing his limit. The sooner he did, the sooner she could toss this handful of dirt into his eyes and try and make a break for it. Except right now it seemed like _she_ was going to come again first.

“Y'know,” Jacob's voice was strained, “I don't think...that I'll put you in a _cage_ after this.” His teeth marked a spot that felt sore and Nora let out a pained cry. “Deputy's got her purpose. I'll give _you_ one.”

Nora felt her stomach flip again and dread rushed through her, buried by pleasure. It was both from his words and the realisation that _oh no, she was going to- she was-_

Her next orgasm hit, and she clamped down on Jacob's cock with a _scream_ as he knelt up and dragged her with him. Gravity forced her down onto him, and his hips still jerked as he filled her completely, his mouth by her ear. Jacob _growled_. Nora _felt_ him spill into her, her arms twitching, hands fighting to hold onto the dirt she clutched in them as his fingers kept stroking and rubbing.

“You gonna behave now?” Jacob groaned. Nora shook helplessly at the constant circles rubbing against her clit.

“No,” she whimpered, “no, _no,_ no!”

Jacob laughed breathlessly, and then he sat back heavily, pulling Nora into his lap. His cum dripped out of her, and his fingers _kept moving._

“How many of these am I gonna have to rip out of you before you're all nice and tired for me, huh?” he asked, voice soft. “Do you know?”

Nora didn't. She knew that it would be rough for her to get up now. And with every moment that passed, it was going to get harder.

And so was he.

She shook her head. Jacob grunted in acknowledgment behind her, one hand grasping her wrist and turning it over.

“You're clever, General. Now empty your hands.”

Nora threw the dirt in his face.


End file.
